The field of the present invention is a device mounting apparatus.
Hand held flashlights of various sizes, shapes, and containing various features are well known. Flashlights having particularly desirable features include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,263; 4,658,336; 4,899,265; 4,656,565; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,974. It is also well known that bicycles may be equipped with lights for use after dark. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a clamp assembly by which a flashlight could be secured to the handlebars of a bicycle and adjustable about a variety of axes. Such clamp assembly should also be economical to manufacture and easily adjustable. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly which has an adjustable mounting for a flashlight for use on other support structures including those where the axis of the support structure is parallel to the axis of the barrel of the flashlight, such as for use in conjunction with a rifle. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly which has the capability of adjusting the angle of the clamp itself with respect both to the support structure and to the flashlight.